


falling slowly

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, F/M, Fluff, New York City, Pre-Canon, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nancy and Ned take a trip to New York to visit Aunt Eloise and take in the holiday sights - the tree at Rockefeller Center, the department store windows, etc. They can be married, newly dating, together a while, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlemsmessy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemsmessy/gifts).



"Now, Nancy, be careful," her father said. "I know you can take care of yourself, but be observant. And have fun." Carson Drew looked directly into his daughter's eyes. "Tell me you can't get into too much trouble in three days."

Nancy Drew pushed her red-gold hair behind her shoulder and wrinkled her nose at her father. "I'm not going to get into any trouble," she assured him. "We'll be back with Aunt Eloise before you know it."

Carson hugged Nancy. "Okay," he said. "I love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

The Nickersons were too polite to honk, but Nancy knew they were waiting. Ned's knock at the door came just as her father released her, and she opened the door. His dark eyes lit up as soon as their gazes met.

Nancy had met Ned Nickerson during a case over the summer, and after three weeks—and his assistance on two cases—when he had asked her to be his girlfriend, she had agreed. Since then, whenever they had been able to spend time together, they had been inseparable. Eloise had invited Nancy and Carson to spend a few days with her before Christmas, but when Carson's schedule had unexpectedly interfered, Nancy had suggested, almost teasingly, that she could take her boyfriend in his place.

And her father had actually _agreed._

Ned wore a heavy coat, knit cap, scarf and gloves, and he was still shivering. "Hi, Mr. Drew," he said, reaching for the small suitcase Nancy had packed so he could take it out to his parents' car for her. "Thank you so much, again, for agreeing to let me go with Nancy."

"I'm depending on you to make sure she stays out of trouble," Carson said, mock-sternly.

Ned chuckled. "I'll do my best, sir."

Once they were alone on the porch together, after Hannah gave them both goodbye hugs, Nancy glanced over at her boyfriend, tugging a white knit cap over her hair. She was still shocked that they were going to New York alone together. When he had assisted her on cases, that had been different; while Eloise would be around for most of their trip, when Nancy had spoken to her a few nights earlier on the phone, Eloise had said that she would be at school after their arrival, just to finish up some last-minute grading—and besides, since Ned had never been to New York before, Nancy already had plans to show him the sights. Eloise had never been an intrusive chaperone.

Still. They would be sleeping a room apart, spending their days together. A part of Nancy was kind of hoping that she _would_ stumble across a little mystery, but most of her was content to just spend time with her boyfriend.

Ned gave her a small grin. "Hey beautiful."

Nancy felt a delighted warmth rise up her chest, into her neck. "Hey handsome," she replied with a smile. They were both mindful that his parents were watching, so he limited himself to an eskimo kiss, brushing the cold tip of his nose against hers, before they walked together to the car.

Nancy was amused when Ned's parents both hugged him at the airport, and though he pretended he was embarrassed, part of what was so endearing about him was how much he loved his parents. They made it through security, then to the gate, and soon they were buckling into adjoining seats on the plane.

Ned had picked up a sports magazine on the way, and Nancy had brought along a book of cryptograms. Even so, as soon as they were settled, Ned reached over and took her hand, and Nancy smiled up at him in response.

"Three days in New York with my gorgeous girlfriend," Ned said, leaning down, and when his lips softly brushed hers, Nancy's eyes fluttered shut. From the first time Ned had ever kissed her, every single time, her heart had risen, her stomach had gone jumpy with sudden butterflies. She reached up and gently cupped his cheek, and when he touched his forehead to hers, she stroked her thumb against his skin.

"I can't wait," she whispered, and gave him a wide grin.

Although she had only had a week to plan it, between studying for tests and finishing up projects, Nancy had settled on an itinerary for them. A trip to Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty would take a while, so Nancy had asked if he wanted to take the time for it, and Ned had replied that they could do it next time. Nancy had felt so pleased when he had said it. So he was planning on their going back to New York again...

They had, between them, decided to take a double-decker bus tour at night to see the lights and decorated shop windows. While Nancy had been to see the tree at Rockefeller Center before, she hadn't yet tried out the ice skating rink, and Ned had loved the idea. She had been to the top of the Empire State Building before, but she wanted to show him that, too. Nancy had never seen the lights at the Bronx Zoo, and they planned to go to Central Park during the day—Eloise had said it was blanketed in a layer of snow and an absolutely gorgeous sight. Since they would be near the Met when they went to Central Park, Nancy wanted them to see that, and one of Eloise's friends had invited the three of them to see the Radio City Christmas Spectacular.

Nancy wasn't sure that she had scheduled in time for sleep, but they could figure it out.

Eloise greeted her niece with a hug as soon as Nancy and Ned came down the ramp into the terminal. "Nancy! Oh, you look so sophisticated, dear. And this must be Ned?"

"Yes ma'am," Ned said, offering Eloise his hand. She ignored it, hugging him too.

"I've heard so much about you. And I know you must be a great guy, if my brother approves of you."

Ned smiled. "Uh... thank you. It's very nice to meet you. Thanks so much for letting me come stay with Nancy."

"Oh, I can't say no to my favorite niece."

"I'm your _only_ niece," Nancy laughed as she and Ned picked up their bags and followed Eloise out.

\--

After Eloise escorted them back to her apartment, she asked what they were planning to do that night—she could make it back earlier if she needed to, but she wanted to get all her grading finished, and if they were comfortable getting dinner on their own, she was fine with it. Nancy said they would go to the Empire State Building, then take a double-decker bus tour to see the Christmas lights and Christmas displays in the shop windows; they had decided to take it easy since they had been traveling for a few hours. Eloise handed Nancy a spare key, said she had bagels, cream cheese, whole wheat bread for toast, and juice for their breakfast, asked them to call if they'd be out after midnight, then left with a cheery wave and another round of hugs.

Ned took a deep breath once he and Nancy were alone. "Wow," he said, finally relaxing. While Eloise definitely seemed easygoing and cool about everything, the flurry of her conversation had left Ned keyed up. "Well, Mom asked me to call when we got here just so she wouldn't worry..."

"And I need to call Hannah," Nancy agreed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and Ned couldn't help but notice that she seemed just a little nervous. They had been on a lot of dates, but they'd only been alone together in each other's houses a handful of times, and through the open guest bedroom door Ned could see the small double bed Nancy would be sleeping in, and her suitcase on it.

After they made their calls, Nancy said, "So, did you want to rest for a minute, or...?"

"I'm good," he told her. "I mean, unless you wanted to sit down?"

"We've been sitting down for a while," she pointed out, then walked over to the refrigerator. "Want a drink, though?"

His girlfriend did look so gorgeous. Ned glanced down at his green button-down with the white grid pattern and the new jeans he was wearing with a pair of brown leather boots; he would have been happy in a sweatshirt and sneakers, but he had wanted to look nice for her, and adult and responsible when his parents picked Nancy up, just to make sure Carson didn't have any misgivings about his decision. Nancy wore a soft cream-colored sweater of a thin fabric that clung to her in a way Ned definitely appreciated, a knee-length black skirt, black tights and black suede boots. She still had a scarf looped around her neck, a burgundy one George had given her as a Christmas gift the year before.

He was still a little amazed he remembered that. But he remembered everything she said, and he didn't have to work to do it. He was just fascinated by her, so utterly taken with her, that this beautiful strong girl had agreed to be his.

She poured them each a glass of soda to drink before they left, then grabbed a shoulder bag. Ned had no doubt that, were he to search it, he would find a lockpick kit inside; she didn't seem to leave the house without it. They stopped at a corner store to pick up a map along with bottled water and snacks, then found the nearest subway station. Ned paid close attention to Nancy as she bought their tickets and found the most efficient route, and they disembarked at the 34th Street-Harold Square station, holding hands to make sure they didn't lose each other in the crowd. Nancy glanced up at him, her blue eyes bright as she gave him a grin.

"I bet if you were air-dropped into Paris you'd be able to figure out where you were and the best way to get to the airport within ten minutes," Ned teased her, squeezing her hand.

"Well, the Paris Metro is a _little_ trickier," she teased him back, and bumped her shoulder against his. "So maybe twelve."

The city was unlike anything Ned had ever seen, and he had already decided to suggest it as a possible destination for the senior trip next year—and to somehow convince his girlfriend to stow away in his suitcase for it. While most of the people in the crowd around them were bustling and hurried, and the city seemed to vibrate and pulse with constant movement and a cacophony of voices and car horns, Ned found it invigorating.

The line to the elevator up to the viewing station at the top of the building was long. Ned read all the factoid and tidbit posters with interest, and when they had exhausted those, Ned took Nancy's hand in his again.

"So you've been here before?" Ned asked, lacing his fingers through hers.

Nancy nodded eagerly. "And I'm so glad it's getting dark outside—we went during the day, but I've heard it's so pretty at night. It's awfully windy at the top, though." She shivered a little.

"Don't worry, little lady, I'll keep you warm," Ned said in a gruff, affected voice, and Nancy giggled as he put his arm around her shoulders and held her to him.

Once they reached the viewing platform, the sky had just gone perfectly dark, or as dark as it could in the city. The windows of office buildings, neon signs, headlights from taxis as miniscule as ants, apartment windows, towers, were all lit up, and Nancy and Ned moved through the crowd, marveling at every new angle. Ned took several photos, then handed his camera to a blonde Texan tourist, who took a photo of Ned and Nancy, his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulders. Then Nancy handed her camera to the tourist to take the same shot, and this time Ned leaned down and kissed her temple, and she laughed, her eyes dancing.

"Look, there's Aunt Eloise's apartment!"

Ned had the collar of his coat flipped up, but even with that and his scarf, the bitter wind was still managing to come through and chill his skin. "There's no way," he said incredulously, peering in the direction Nancy was pointing.

"Yeah, I'm not that good," Nancy admitted with a laugh. "Isn't this the best?"

Ned smiled when Nancy reached for his hand. Usually he was the one who had to take that initiative. "It really is," Ned told her, and kissed her forehead. "Almost as good as the person sharing it with me."

Nancy looked up at him with a soft wordless smile, and for a moment, the bustle and chatter of the crowd around them all faded away, leaving just the two of them alone. They took one more circuit of the viewing platform, then headed back down to the street to catch one of the double-decker bus tour rides.

Ned hadn't been as enthused about seeing the shop windows as Nancy, so he let her take the outside seat; despite the chill in the air, they were on top of the bus, so they could see better over the crowds. When she shivered Ned wrapped his arm around her, holding her to his side. She craned her neck to see as the guide described which stores and sights they were passing.

And there were so many, too. Wire snowflakes strung in white and blue lights shimmered and danced above the street and above their heads, and Ned could see his breath in the air. Shop windows were decorated with large Victorian dolls, trains, elaborate winter scenes in miniature; mannequins waved and ballerinas danced. The glee in Nancy's eyes when she glanced over at him was almost enough to make Ned laugh, and her enthusiasm and delight were infectious.

"It's so pretty," she whispered. "Oh, Ned."

He took her hand between them and she smiled, and Ned couldn't imagine the night being any better. He was with Nancy, for the first Christmas in what he hoped would be a long series of Christmases, in an amazing city. And there was no one he wanted to share it with more.

On their way out to the Bronx Zoo they stopped for large slices of steaming pizza and soda, and finished off their dinner with cups of hot cocoa capped with dollops of whipped cream. Ned was grateful for the warmth, although the chill in the air was good too. It gave him a great excuse to stay close to his girlfriend, to keep in contact with her, their hands joined, his arm around her shoulders.

The lights and exhibits at the Bronx Zoo were amazing. The displays were elaborate and charming, and they both listened to the stories and anecdotes of the tour guide with unironic focus. When they watched the handler feed the lions, Ned's stomach grumbled, and Nancy chuckled as she reached into her bag and pulled out one of the candy bars they had bought earlier. He split it with her, and they both munched happily on the dessert.

Nancy was still delighted at the end of the tour, but he could tell she was exhausted; so was he. "We should take a cab back," he said, checking his watch. While it wasn't terribly late in Illinois, traveling and all the excitement had really taken their toll, and while he wanted nothing more than to stay up with Nancy all night, exploring the city and spending time with her, he didn't really want to have to find a phone and explain to Eloise why they were out so late.

Nancy glanced up at him. "It's okay," she said weakly. "We can take the subway..."

Ned shook his head, steering her to the cab stand outside the zoo. She didn't protest again, and after she gave the driver the address of her aunt's apartment, she cuddled up to her boyfriend's shoulder, and he was utterly charmed when she nestled against him, her breathing going slow and even. She looked so sweet and peaceful.

Ned paid off the driver on their arrival, then gently lifted his girlfriend and her bag into his arms and carried her inside. She stirred, making a soft, muzzy sound before she blinked hazed blue eyes up at him.

"Mmm. Ned?"

"We're almost back at your aunt's apartment," he told her softly.

"Oh." She gently rubbed at her eyes. "Sorry I fell asleep," she murmured.

"Don't be sorry. You look adorable when you're sleeping."

She blushed prettily, and made him put her down before she knocked on Eloise's door. Her aunt had the television tuned to the evening news and wore warm flannel pajamas, a fluffy robe and slippers, and she smiled when she saw the two of them.

"Oh, you look utterly exhausted," she clucked, ushering them inside and locking the door behind them. "Did you get to the Empire State Building?"

Nancy nodded. "And the lights tour, and the Bronx Zoo," she said with a smile. "Oh, it was so pretty! I'm so glad you invited us out to see it. The city is so beautiful, but especially now."

Ned nodded. "The view was breathtaking," he chimed in.

"That's lovely. I'm glad you two were able to amuse yourselves while I was gone," Eloise said with a smile. "I'm just glad I'm finished so now I can spend some time with you! I know you'll probably need to sleep in, so I'll make breakfast when you wake up. Ned, I've been told the couch is comfortable—just let me know if you need more blankets."

Eloise wished them both a good night, then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, leaving them alone. Nancy vanished into the guest bedroom and emerged a few minutes later in her own flannel pajamas, and while they were the most modest pajamas Ned could ever have possibly imagined, he still smiled at the sight, and Nancy blushed a little again. She took her toothbrush and toothpaste to the bathroom, and Ned took the opportunity to change into his own pajamas, flannel pants and a long-sleeved henley top. He quickly brushed his teeth at the kitchen sink, being careful to rinse all the lather down the drain, and was surprised when he returned to the living room and saw Nancy sitting on the couch.

Which meant she was sitting on his bed.

She seemed to realize that at the same time he did, and jumped up quickly. "Um—I just wanted to make sure—tomorrow, the Met and Central Park?"

Ned nodded. While he respected Carson and Eloise—and Nancy most of all—too much to try anything, her self-consciousness still made him smile, a little. "And aren't we supposed to see the Christmas Spectacular tomorrow night?"

Nancy nodded. "Mmm-hmm. So... I guess I'll get to bed."

Ned put his toothbrush down on the coffee table, and when Nancy rose, she walked over to him. Ned took her in his arms, savoring the warmth of her, how tightly she embraced him.

"I'm so glad you were able to come with me," she whispered.

"Me too, Nan," Ned murmured, dropping a kiss on the crown of her head. Slowly, reluctantly, they released each other, and he gazed down at her, searching her eyes. When their lips met, their kiss was slow and sweet, but it still brought a faint blush to her cheeks.

"Good night," she whispered, squeezing him a little tighter before she went to her bedroom, casting a glance back at him. Her lips were turned up in a small smile.

"Good night," Ned whispered, smiling too, as he began to organize the blankets.

\--

Nancy stood at the foot of her bed, considering her options. Eloise was toasting a bagel for her, and she could hear her boyfriend and her aunt talking in the next room. When she had carried her toiletries and underwear to the bathroom, Ned had just been leaving it, his dark hair still damp, his feet bare. She had given him a shy smile and they had wished each other a quiet good morning before Nancy had shut herself in the bathroom, trying not to think about the fact that her boyfriend had just been naked in the shower.

She had seen him in swim trunks when they had gone to the lake over the summer, although she had been too shy to wear anything more revealing than a one-piece tank suit around him. She couldn't fill out a bikini top like Bess, and besides, even when Ned was only seeing her in that swimsuit, she still felt like he was seeing too much of her, and she was self-conscious about how her body compared to her friends'.

He was just... he was just so _good_. While he did worry about her, he wasn't worried that she couldn't solve a case, just that the culprits she was seeking might hurt her. When he wasn't around, she missed him; sometimes she actually called him just to hear the sound of his voice, and she found that amazing. She had never done that with any of her other boyfriends.

Nancy shook her head briskly, then pulled on an ice-blue sweater and opaque white tights, a pleated white skirt, and low-heeled penny loafers. She slipped on a white headband, brushed a layer of mascara over her lashes and a shimmery berry gloss over her lips, then went to the kitchen.

Ned wore a black turtleneck sweater and dark jeans with his boots, and he gave her a genuine smile when their gazes met. Eloise handed Nancy her breakfast, a bagel toasted to perfect golden-brown perfection and smeared with cream cheese, and Nancy spooned just a bit of strawberry preserve over her bagel before she bit into it.

Eloise had, of course, been to the Met countless times before, but she accompanied her niece and Ned to the museum so she could check out the latest exhibitions. Ned, of course, had never been, so after they had picked up their museum maps, he and Nancy stood in the bustling, noisy entryway, considering their options.

"So where do you want to start?" Nancy asked.

Ned shook his head helplessly. "I... Where do you want to start?"

Nancy considered. She had spent most of a day at the museum before, but she still hadn't been able to go through everything. "Let's check out the Neapolitan Baroque Crèche first," she suggested, "and then go from there."

They had agreed to meet Eloise at the Petrie Court Café for lunch, and so Nancy knew that theoretically she and Ned could split up, but they didn't. Most of the time they held hands as they made their way through the vast exhibition halls and displays, commenting on paintings they liked—or didn't. Ned liked the Arms and Armor displays, and the European sculpture; Nancy was fascinated by the Egyptian art and the Medieval works.

"And we haven't even been upstairs yet," Nancy commented as she glanced down at her map.

Ned's eyes widened. "Uh, when were we supposed to meet your aunt?"

Nancy glanced at her watch. "Three minutes from now!"

They walked as quickly as they could through the European sculpture rooms to find the café, and Eloise strolled up just as they reached it. "Hey, it's okay," she said with a smile. "Did you see the tree and nativity?"

Ned nodded enthusiastically. "I think I could spend two more days here just going through this place," he said, squeezing his girlfriend's hand.

"Well, we need to leave here at five to make sure we have time for dinner before the show tonight... so make the most of it," Eloise said with a smile.

Nancy glanced over the menu once they reached the café, and decided on the caramelized onion tartlet with the baby lettuce salad. Ned, dependably, went for the signature burger, which he wholeheartedly endorsed after some initial doubt about the ancho-chili ketchup. Eloise offered them both some of her tuna niçoise salad, but Ned shook his head, and Nancy felt a little thrill because she knew why—he hated olives. Nancy asked Ned if he wanted to split a dessert with her, knowing that if she couldn't finish it all he gladly would, and they agreed on the spiced gingerbread cake with a honey-vanilla poached pear and pear sorbet.

They moved a little more slowly after lunch, even though they were both still eager to go through the rest of the displays; Nancy was incredibly full from their delicious meal, and she wasn't used to being on her feet for so long. They were enchanted by a photography display upstairs, the drawings and prints, and the European paintings and Asian art. When they had thirty minutes until Eloise had asked them to meet her, Ned asked if she minded going to the museum shop, and Nancy went along with him, their fingers laced as they found the quickest way back.

The store was bustling, loud and warm, and they split up as soon as they walked in. Nancy wanted to find a souvenir for her father and for Hannah, and she found a set of miniature fruit ornaments for Hannah, and an art deco pen for her father. Then she started considering whether she wanted to get her aunt a thank-you gift for letting them stay with her, but decided that she would find her something in Chicago—and maybe ask for Hannah's input on what it should be.

She was browsing through the posters when she saw a Chanel one she knew Bess would absolutely adore. Glancing at her watch, she let out an exasperated sigh, then raced to the nearest checkout—it didn't matter how long they spent in the Met, it never seemed to be enough.

Just as Eloise had promised, Central Park looked magical under the snowfall. A light dusting had fallen while they had been in the museum, over the already-fallen snow, and they stopped to look at the statues, giggling as they chased each other. Nancy and Ned paused so Eloise could take a few photos of the two of them, and then Ned took one of Nancy and her aunt together.

Back at Eloise's apartment, after a quick dinner of ridiculously enormous sandwiches and fresh-made kettle chips from a bustling delicatessen, Nancy changed into a dress for their night out. The bodice was black velvet, and it cinched tight about her slender waist. The skirt was a deep shimmering emerald green that swirled around her knees. She finished her outfit with moderately sheer black pantyhose and slingback heels, and a pearl necklace.

Ned's dark eyes lit up when he saw her. "Wow," he murmured. "You look great, Nan."

"Thanks," she said, her cheeks warming a little. Her boyfriend had put on a pair of charcoal slacks and dark loafers. "You look pretty great yourself."

Eloise came out of her room fastening one of her earrings; she wore a red cowlneck sweater, the fabric woven through with metallic red thread, and a pair of black slacks. "Oh, you two look adorable! Another picture!"

Nancy gave Ned a small smile, and he shrugged a little. They stood beside the glittering decorated Christmas tree to indulge Eloise, and she took a few photos before grabbing her beaded clutch so they could head to the show.

Once they were in the lobby, Eloise enthusiastically greeted a tall man in a charcoal suit and the woman beside him, who wore a khaki-and-gold sweaterdress. "Nancy, Ned, this is Michael Stein and his wife Emily."

"Thank you so much for inviting us," Nancy said with a smile as they shook hands.

"I'm just glad we were able to find a time that worked for all of us," Emily said as she shook hands with Ned. "This is one of our favorite holiday traditions."

Nancy loved the music hall from the second she stepped into it, her hand in Ned's. She loved the red velvet chairs and the hushed excitement. The five of them found their seats, Nancy between Ned and Eloise, and she kept her hand in his as they waited for the lights to dim and the show to start.

She knew that Ned was indulging them by coming to the show, even though he hadn't said it; he was too polite to say so. He did keep his eyes on the stage, though, and once the dancers came on and began their routine, he did seem to be engaged.

That was, until about halfway through, when she felt Ned's fingertip moving against her palm. She realized almost immediately what he was doing.

Morse code.

He had been amazed that she actually knew Morse code—it was something he hadn't thought about since he was a Boy Scout, but it was a code, and Nancy loved codes. So he had apparently refreshed himself on it a little.

Nancy kept her gaze on the synchronized dancers as she mentally translated the dots and dashes into words, as the stage transformed to a glittering fantastic winter scene.

_You look so gorgeous._

Nancy glanced over at her aunt without quite knowing why; it wasn't like Eloise could see Ned's fingertip moving against her niece's palm, or that she could possibly know about the tingling warmth rising in Nancy's chest at the sensation.

_You look very handsome too_ , Nancy replied, making the brush of her fingertip against his palm deliberate, but confident. She could go faster, but given the slight hesitation she had felt in Ned's caress, she didn't want to take it so fast that he couldn't understand her.

_I am so happy to be here with you._

Totally unexpectedly, Nancy felt sudden tears prick at her eyes, and while the performance on the stage was breathtaking, Nancy watched without seeing any of it. She cast a quick glance in her boyfriend's direction, and the intensity in his dark eyes made her breath catch.

She had not told him that she loved him. She was fifteen, and everything she felt for him was so dizzying, so intense, so very _new_ to her, that she had found it hard to quantify exactly what she felt about him. She missed him intensely when he wasn't around; she missed his voice, his attention, his embrace. Kissing him made her so strangely aware of her body even as it took her totally out of her own skin. What she felt for him terrified her, but fascinated her at the same time. She wanted more of him, and she was afraid to want more of him. She was still amazed that he had become one of her best friends so quickly; in some ways, she trusted him even more than she trusted Bess or George. To the cousins, who had known Nancy since the three of them were practically toddlers, she was still the gangly tomboy who chased mysteries instead of sitting still long enough for tea parties or elaborate Barbie scenarios.

But to Ned, she was who she _really_ was. He didn't have that image of her in his head, of the awkward, preoccupied girl always getting into scrapes. And not only did he see _her_ , he wanted to be with _her_.

Bess fell in and out of love every other week. Nancy didn't know why it was so hard for her to think about her relationship with Ned in those terms, especially when Bess had declared it at the beginning of the school year. Bess had already predicted their four proms—two at each school, their junior and senior years—and a marriage proposal, and a spring wedding. George had rolled her eyes and told her cousin to just slow down; Nancy had clearly already been hyperventilating at the thought. She had played it off, but a trace of that panic had remained.

What if he _was_ thinking about her that way, the way Bess had described?

Worse, somehow—what if he _wasn't_?

_I am so happy to be here with you too._ Just repeating his own words back to him felt half-hearted, so Nancy paused for a second before she added, _I am so happy just to be with you._

Nancy's heart was pounding as she stilled her fingertips, and she didn't dare glance over at him. Then she felt his lips brush in a brief kiss against the crown of her head, and she smiled.

When they found out it was Ned's first trip to the city, and that Nancy had never been before, Emily and Michael insisted that they go to Serendipity for a post-show nightcap. Nancy was delighted by the idea. She had never met an ice cream she didn't like. Ned ordered a Forbidden Broadway Sundae, and Nancy, knowing she shouldn't, ordered a Cinnamon Fudge Sundae, and ended up letting the rest of the table sample the half she wasn't able to finish. When she asked how Ned's sundae was, he offered her a bite, his dark-eyed gaze warm on hers, and she shivered when he fed it to her. The shiver had nothing to do with the ice cream.

Eloise took a final bite of her ice cream crepe with fresh fruit, with a sigh. "Oh, I'm stuffed! Thanks so much for suggesting this, Em."

"It's just a treat to finally get you out of the house," Emily said, a teasing glint in her eye. "I'm hoping that if your niece visits more often, we'll get to see you more than we do now."

"The real trick is making the semesters shorter," Eloise said with a wink.

The adults lingered over coffee, and when Ned asked if they could be excused for a few minutes, Eloise nodded, a twinkle in her eye. Ned drew Nancy out onto the street as they buttoned into their heavy coats, their scarves secure at their throats. He offered her his arm and she looped hers through it.

"I'm so happy to just be with you, too," Ned told her.

She glanced over at him. The wind had brought color to her cheeks and the gleam of tears to her eyes, but she was still a little choked up when she heard him say the same words she had silently told him. He had always been the first one to take the steps in their relationship; he had asked her out the first time, the second, the third. He had asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. And she had wanted to make sure her first Christmas gift to him was totally perfect, and she couldn't help feeling that the happenstance of his being the one to accompany her on this trip might mean more to him than any physical thing she could give him. After all, bringing Bess or George or both had been an option, but she was infinitely glad he had been able to come with her, that his family obligations and plans hadn't prevented him.

"And that I haven't found a mystery?" she teased him lightly.

"Well, that too." Ned slowed his steps and leaned down to brush the tip of his nose against hers, and she was giggling when he kissed her.

And they were alone, as alone as they could be on a streetcorner in New York—and everything else around them fell away as she slid her arms up around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. His kiss was sweet, but she could feel such warmth, such intensity behind it, so much that when she parted her lips and his tongue gently teased hers, she felt like her spine had just turned to jelly.

She was distantly aware of the hoots and wolf whistles around them, but she didn't care; when they pulled apart, her eyes were only for him. He kept one arm looped around her lower back as he brought the other up to gently cup her cheek, and he stole one more brief kiss, her heart rising again.

"I just want to keep doing that," he whispered.

Nancy swallowed, and her voice trembled just a little when she finally found it. "Me too."

Their walk back to Serendipity was even slower than their stroll away from it, and Eloise was just poking her head out of the restaurant when they came within shouting distance. "Oh, there you are!" Eloise called with a smile. "Did you want anything else?"

Nancy and Ned's hands were tightly joined, and though she would normally have jumped away from him if her father had seen the two of them like this, they didn't part, and Eloise didn't bat an eyelash. "I think we're okay," Nancy said, glancing up at Ned.

"I mean, unless they have any extra molten lava cake they want to get rid of," Ned said, his voice elaborately casual, and Nancy bumped her shoulder against him.

"You are never satisfied, are you," she chuckled.

"Sometimes," he said, his voice an octave lower, and Nancy shivered in response.

The exhaustion didn't really hit Nancy until she was back at her aunt's apartment. Eloise retreated to her room to watch her own television and leave the living room open for Ned, and Nancy dressed in her modest flannel pajamas again, then brushed her teeth. When she returned to the main room, Ned had spread the quilts over the couch and was sitting on top of them.

Nancy paused for a second before she sat down beside her boyfriend. He slipped his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled against him. Even though Eloise could walk out of her room at any time, she lingered in his embrace, enjoying the feel of him so close to her. They could hear the television in Eloise's room, but the sound was distant, and the room was warm; the twinkling of the Christmas tree lights in the corner made the atmosphere cozy and romantic, and they lingered in the companionable silence.

She could say it now. She felt it, like a sudden weight in her chest, a burden that could only be released by saying it.

_I love you._

And Nancy, who was fearless, bold to the point of recklessness when pursuing her cases... couldn't say it. She couldn't give voice to it. What if he didn't see their relationship that way? And—the thought of it panicked her even more—what if, when he graduated and went to college, he was around beautiful sophisticated girls who interested him more than she ever could? A part of her, responding to the genuine affection in his eyes, truly believed that his feelings for her ran deeply, but they were both young. Who could guarantee that this, that her relationship with him, would last forever?

Nancy hated that she couldn't just come out and say it. With every day, though, it felt more and more undeniable, and eventually she knew she would have to tell him. Even if he really _didn't_ feel the same about her, even if he never would, she would have to say it.

It would destroy her if he didn't feel the same.

For this brief, perfect moment, though, she could believe that her fear was unfounded, and that Ned, sensing her reluctance to commit herself, was just waiting for a sign from her. She closed her eyes as he slowly stroked her shoulder, his thumb lazily tracing up and down...

And then she woke, her limbs heavy, disoriented. Ned had slumped so his head was pillowed against the arm of the couch and she was cuddled against him, their bodies so warm where they touched. He still had his arm looped around her. When she realized that they had basically fallen asleep together in his makeshift bed, she jerked upright, blushing furiously.

"Mmm?" Ned mumbled.

Nancy pushed herself to her feet. "Goodnight," she whispered, turning toward her room. She still felt almost dreamy and lightheaded, and the quiet sound of Eloise's television had faded entirely, and she was afraid to break the stillness and wake her aunt, to be found still in Ned's room so late. The Christmas tree lights were still twinkling to themselves in the corner, and Nancy crossed to the tree, unplugging them before she stumbled toward her room.

Ned caught her wrist gently as she passed by him. "Goodnight," he murmured, giving her a sleepy smile, and she returned it. He held her a beat too long, then began to move back the covers so he could crawl underneath them, and Nancy went to her room, shivering when she moved between the cold sheets.

Oh, if only she could invite Ned in here to warm them up...

Her blush returned, a hundred times more intense, and with a soft groan Nancy buried her head under her pillow, letting the cold of the sheets take the heat from her skin.

\--

For their last full day in New York—the three of them would be flying to Illinois the next morning, so that Eloise could stay with her brother for Christmas—Eloise announced that she was taking them to a fantastic little brunch place, then on to Times Square, before they hit Rockefeller Center. Ned dressed in jeans and a hunter green fisherman's sweater with a red and white plaid shirt underneath, and he had just finished tying the lace of his boot when Nancy walked out of her room.

She wore a deep red sweaterdress, a black belt cinched tight around her slender waist, and her black suede boots. Her red-gold hair was pulled back from her face by a black and silver headband, and small silver hoops dangled from her ears.

She looked perfect, to Ned.

Her gaze met his, and when he mouthed a silent _Wow_ to her, she made a dismissive wave with her hand, but he could tell she was pleased.

Eloise insisted on another picture when they reached the restaurant—Ned had eggs Benedict with roasted potatoes, and Nancy had a veggie egg white omelet with wheat toast, blaming overindulgence the night before—and then another picture once they reached Times Square. The city was bustling with last-minute shoppers so close to Christmas, and when Nancy's eyes widened at the names of the stores around them, Ned figured out Eloise's ulterior motive: she had been trying to get Nancy to go on a shopping trip, she just hadn't wanted to say it. Ned told them to go ahead, since he wanted to find souvenirs for his parents and a few of his buddies, and they agreed to meet up at Rockefeller Center in a few hours.

Ned stopped at a corner shop and picked out a few shot glasses for his friends, a Statue of Liberty mug for his father, and an Empire State Building ornament for his mother. He wanted to get something for Nancy, too... but he reached into his pocket, feeling the small package there, and shook his head a little.

He wanted to get her something great for their first Christmas together, the first of what he hoped were many, many Christmases together, and a present was already under the tree at his parents' house, wrapped, with her name on it. Even so, he looked through the tchotchkes and postcards at the shop, waiting for something to jump out at him, but nothing did. He wanted to commemorate this trip; it was a big step for them, their first trip together without their parents along. He finally gave up and headed slowly toward Rockefeller Center, considering.

He had paid attention to the art she had liked at the museum, but that was just one piece of her personality. He was in awe of her; she was intrigued by so many things and knew so much that he couldn't even imagine how great she would be at whatever profession she chose. When she put her mind to something, she went after it with a level of focus and determination that his friends generally applied only to video games.

Ned had never really thought of himself as lazy or uncommitted, but when he was around Nancy, he wanted to be a better person. He wanted to be equal to how great she was. Part of him feared that, no matter what, he would never quite be enough for her; ordinary Ned Nickerson could never be unique enough to keep her attention for very long.

But their six-month anniversary was coming up, and there had been a time Ned had never thought he would be able to apply those words to the two of them.

Nancy and Eloise were about thirty minutes late for their scheduled meeting, and Ned couldn't say he was surprised. They were both laden down with bags, and Nancy was breathless and happy. "I told Nancy she would need to take an extra suitcase home with her just to carry all she bought," Eloise laughed.

"I couldn't help myself," Nancy shrugged.

"Look, why don't I take these back to my place while you two go on your tours and everything?" Eloise suggested. "Meet back at my place for dinner? Maybe spaghetti?"

"Spaghetti sounds great," Nancy said.

"Definitely," Ned chimed in. "And, mind if I send my bag back with you too?"

Eloise and the cab driver she flagged down managed to get all their bags into the trunk of the cab before they took off, and Nancy and Ned decided to take a tour of Rockefeller Center before they went down to the skating rink. They saw the studios where some of their favorite shows were taped on the tour, went through the gift shop, and stopped for a snack before heading to the ice-skating rink.

The sky had been grey and forbidding practically all day long, and when they were in line to rent their skates, a fine snow began to fall. The smaller children crowed with glee and waved their mitten-clad hands to catch the tiny flakes; some of the skaters left the ice to recharge with cups of hot cocoa and warm, salt-flecked soft pretzels. Dusk was creeping up, so very early, and Nancy took Ned's hand as they moved cautiously out onto the ice.

"It's been a while," Nancy admitted, gripping Ned's hand tight as they began to skate together.

"Been a while in that you're going to fall any second now?"

"I hope not," she said, and soon her strokes were more confident. Together they dodged the obstacles of erratic children and whirling couples, and managed to find a space on the circuit that was relatively unoccupied. On their second trip around Ned took Nancy's hand and asked with a tilt of his head whether she wanted to twirl.

She agreed, giving him her other hand, and they both took a deep breath before they spun together on the ice, moving carefully so they wouldn't run into anyone else or lose their balance. Nancy was laughing and delighted, her blue eyes sparkling, when they finally slowed, and Ned laughed too.

They were both a little startled when a soft gasp traveled through the crowd. The enormous tree, dotted with hundreds of twinkling lights, was gorgeous against the swiftly darkening night sky. They paused to look at it, both of them marveling at seeing it in person. With nightfall the air was cooler, and Ned and Nancy moved closer to each other. The snow was limited to occasional gusts, and when Ned saw a few flakes were clinging to his girlfriend's lashes, he gently brushed them away.

Together, without discussing it, they slowed and stopped at the point closest to the tree, gazing into each other's eyes. Ned had been waiting for the perfect moment; he was pretty sure he had just found it.

"Nancy," he said quietly, his gaze drifting from her eyes to her softly parted lips.

She reached up and gently placed her thumb over his lips. "Wait," she said, and he saw a faint blush rise in her cheeks before she glanced down. "I—I have to say something. And I'm not... I'm not expecting anything out of this, okay? I just need to say it."

Ned nodded slowly, his stomach clenching a little. She looked almost upset, and that disturbed him.

"I care about you a lot," she said, and swallowed hard. "I mean, a _lot_. I've never felt this way about anyone else, and it's exciting, but it's a little frightening too, you know?"

Ned nodded again, still holding her hand.

"I think..." She looked down, then glanced back up, tossing her hair, and her blue eyes were gleaming. "I love you."

Ned's heart felt like it was about to come out of his chest. Never in a million years had he ever thought she would say those words to him; never had he expected her to say them first.

"And it's okay if you don't—"

Ned touched her chin and she fell silent. "I love you too," he told her. "I've loved you practically since the day we met."

Her smile began slow, almost disbelieving, but widened into a grin, and Ned could feel her laughing as he reached down and picked her up. "You have?"

"You bet I have, sweetheart."

She touched his cheek and kissed him hard, thoroughly, until Ned knew nothing beyond her. Then he remembered what he had been about to do, and he put her down slowly, reluctantly.

"I can't believe it," she whispered.

"I can't believe it either," he told her, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small bundle of gold tissue paper tied with a white ribbon. "Because I was going to tell you tonight, too... and give you this."

Her eyes lit up, and even as she told him he hadn't needed to give her a present, she accepted it, untying the ribbon. Inside the small nest she found what he had bought for her in the Met museum shop, a pair of art nouveau pearl drop earrings decorated with Swarovski crystals.

"Oh, Ned..."

"I thought you might like them."

"I love them," she told him, her voice low and even, and she kept a tight grip on them as she put her arms around him again. "And I love you."

Ned had to grin when he heard her say the words again. He wasn't sure she could ever say them enough for him. "Oh, I love you too, baby."

She gave him another kiss on the cheek before he put her down. "They're so beautiful," she whispered. Then she glanced up at him again, putting the earrings in her pocket. "Can you say it again?"

"I love you, Nancy Drew. And I'll say it over and over again, for every minute I knew it and didn't say it, I love you, I love you, I love you."

She grinned at him again. "And I love you, Ned Nickerson, so, so much."

He leaned down and when they kissed, he didn't feel the cold wind, didn't feel the chill of the ice under their feet, didn't feel anything other than her. They kissed until they were both breathless and just laughing at the sheer delight of it, of saying what they both had been feeling for so long.

When they broke the kiss she brushed the tip of her nose against his. "I love you," she whispered, staring directly into his eyes. "You're everything I've ever wanted, Ned."

"And you're everything I've ever needed, you beautiful, intimidatingly smart, fearless girl," Ned told her, punctuating each word with another soft kiss. "And I'm so lucky you're mine."

They lingered at the skating rink until they absolutely had to leave to reach Eloise's apartment in time for dinner, and the entire time they kept their hands joined and didn't let go. When they reached her door and glanced at each other, Ned was a little startled at the change in his girlfriend. While she had always been beautiful to him, she looked delighted and exhilarated and so unbelievably gorgeous, so much that he had to lean down and give her one more kiss before she knocked.

"Love you," he murmured again, just to say it.

She glanced up at him just as Eloise opened the door for them, ushering them both inside, and Nancy's beautiful eyes were dancing.

_Love you too_ , she mouthed, before they went inside.


End file.
